fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: Dead End
Plot The story starts with Damien Lane, believed to be Samantha Lane 's child, buying tickets. He is only seen twice in "The Final Destination." Damien then gets on the train with Lillian Carpanter, Noah Lane, and Jackson Vancoover. Damien discovers several drunk men in the dining cart, when they are escorted out of the cart. One throws a wine bottle out of the window, which somehow de-rails the back cart, where Damien is. The train crashes, killing everyone on board. Damien soon realizes they haven't gotten on yet, and blocks the entrance, until he realizes Jack already got on board. The train crashes, most likely killing Jackson, and the first chapter ends there. A week after Train 180 crashes, Lily comes to Damien's house and talks about Flight 180, Route 27, Devil's Flight, Train 081 and Section 180. Damien then realizes that the number "180" has something to do with these deaths. Then he remembers Rodney's address is '180'0. He tries to call him, but he wont answer. Rodney, sleeping in his room, is killed when the water heater blows up, which was directly under his room. At the funeral service, they talk about him being one of the survivors of Train 180, and Damien remembers he was the first to die in the train premonition. He then remembers Jackie dies next, but just then, a large gust of wind blows, knocking a branch off the tree, above Lily. Noah pulls her out of the way, and the branch impales the ground where she was standing. Damien tells Lily and Noah to get into the car, and they speed off to try and intervene Jackie's death. The gang arrives at Jackie's house, only to find that she isn't home. Damien then sees a stray dog crossing in front of them. He then realizes that Death is going out of order, and Josh was next. Josh, walking dogs at the park, starts having trouble with the dogs when they see 3 stray cats in an alleyway. They wrap around his leg, and he reaches down to untie himself. But the dogs launch forward at the chance and start dragging Josh. Damien and Lily arrive, just in time. The dogs had started to run across a street. Lily runs across a crosswalk, and grabs the dogs. Josh stops, and Noah and Damien go to help untie him. Lily calls Damien over, leaving Noah to untie Josh. Lily reveals one of the dogs had the number 180 on their tag, and they turn around. A speeding semi comes out of nowhere, crushing Noah and Josh. At Noah and Josh's funeral, Damien, now determined to save the victims for their terrible fates, starts to pray. Once he is done, he walks and sits down on a bench. Lily follows and sits next to him. Damien breaks out into tears, and Lily comforts him. With bloodshot eyes, Damien and Lily drive home, and Damien offers for her to stay over, because it was late. She agrees, and they share a bed, and they had learned that they had both truly felt feeling for one another, and shared a kiss, and well, the rest is self-explanatory. The author says that this chapter was just to focus on Damien and Lily's relationship. The book mysteriously skips 8 & 1/2 months later, where it turns out Damien had saved Daniel Bates from being killed in a car accident, but his sister's face was brutally ripped off when she was thrown out of the car. Daniel proceeds to blame Damien for his sister's death, and pushes him, and they get into a fight. Lily pulls him away, and it is then revealed that she is pregnant. The book end with the quote that surprised all of it's readers; "Lily's baby was due in 2 weeks." The book skips a year, and it is revealed Lily had a miscarriage. They all sit in a coffee shop talking, when Daniel looks up at the TV, which freezes. The owner changes the channel to channel 180. Daniel, slightly remembers the number. When he looks outside, the wind starts to pick up. Damien, who is also looking outside, slightly gulps. After exchanging looks, the door opens. Jackie, the only other survivor who had not been found walks in. After they all realize the trouble they're in, and Lily tries to open the door. It gets jammed. In the kitchen, a small explosion happens and sets half of the building on fire. Damien, Daniel, Lily, and Jackie violently start trying to break the windows. Everyone outside the shop also try to help get the survivors out. Soon, the police arrive and shoot the window. It smashes open, and they scramble out the broken window. The ambulance takes them as bystanders watch the fire being put out. Then, the building explodes and shoots debris everywhere. A large pipe flies into Jackie's neck, killing her instantly. The book ends there. The fate of Daniel, Damien, and Lily are unknown, but the writer says a sequel is in development. Characters *Damien Lane *Lillian Carpanter *Noah Lane *Jackson Vancoover *Daniel Bates *Kiara Bates *Rodney Masterson *Jackie Silversteen *Josh Middleton Category:Plot Category:Characters